Maximum Ride: The Time Lord
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Sequel to Time Magic & Wings, a must read before this. In Maximum Ride section . Can the Flock regain their memories of Avian Life and The Doctor before it's too late? Rated T for bad language later on. PLEASE REVIEW! STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. New Students, and a New Teacher

**Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I'm back to give you the sequel to the widely popular "Maximum Ride: Time, Magic & Wings". If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. Now, this story will be mainly told from Max's POV, and The Doctor's. If you haven't noticed, this is a Maximum Ride and a Doctor Who crossover. I do not own any of them, although I do own people that I create in this story. Please Review! We want more than the last one! ENJOY! (YOU REALLY SHOULD READ THE PREVIOUS FIC BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET THE PART ABOUT IGGY (JEFF) BEING BLIND. ** Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Episode 01: New Students, and a New Teacher

Arizona, America. 9am.

I got out of bed, running down the stairs for the start of a new day. Ella would be up, as well as my mum. They were early birds. Me – not so much. "Mum? Is breakfast ready?"

"It's on the table, Max," Dr Martinez called back. "Oh, and Max? We've got a visitor, just leaving."

The stranger stood at the doorway, in a brown coat. "I'm John Smith. I was just leaving," said the man.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm Max."

"By, Max," John Smith waved at me, and left the house. I had a feeling that I knew him, but I didn't. Soon, Ella and me would set off for a brand new day at school.

Twenty minutes later, we where on the bus, a big yellow one – just like the movies.

"Max, you missed so much yesterday," said Ella. "There are five new students, and a new teacher."

"Seriously?" I asked, after all, I had been ill for the past week.

"Yeah," replied Ella. "Here's one of them now."

The boy got on the bus, and went to sit in the seat opposite Ella's and mine. Like John Smith, this morning, he looked oddly familiar. "Hi," he said to me. "My name's Nick.."

"Where'd you come from?" asked Max. "Ella told me you're new."

"The Orphanage down the road. Our parents couldn't cope with all five of us, so they dumped us in the orphanage."

"Sad," I replied. "I'm guessing you five are all related?"

"You don't say," Nick replied, as four more students got on the bus. A Dog tried to follow the youngest one onto the bus, resulting in entertainment for the kids whilst the bus driver spent ten minutes trying to get it off. "That's Ariel," he pointed to the youngest one. "Zephyr, Jeff and Tiffany-Crystal. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," he said as the bus pulled to a stop. "What's your name?"

"Max. Max Martinez," replied Max.

"Nice to meet you," replied Nick.

Tutor was boring, and so was Double Maths. After Break, we had Science. We were all in our lesson, seated, when the teacher came in. It was John Smith.

"Good Morning Class," Mr Smith put a stack of papers on his desk, and wrote Physics on the whiteboard. "Physics, Physics, Physics. Please take out your books and turn to page one hundred and seventy five. Also, Max?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Don't call me Sir, please," replied Mr Smith. "It makes me feel older than I look. Call me Doctor. That's right. Doctor John Smith… That was what I was going to say."

"Hey," Nick whispered into my ear. He was sitting next to me, and Jeff was on the other side. "That guy's nuts. He spent the whole of last lesson going on about paperclips and a Sledge hammer."

I snickered.

"Right then. I want you to do questions four and five. You may use your exercise books to help you, as well as any other pages in the text book," Mr Smith said. "And, Jimmy Seymour, was it? No Talking."

"Yes, Doctor," replied Jimmy. "Sorry."

**If you may have gathered by now, Mr Smith is The Doctor, Max is Maximum Ride, Nick is Fang, Jeff is Iggy, Tiffany-Crystal is Nudge, Zephyr is Gazzy, Ariel is Angel, and the dog trying to follow Angel onto the bus is Total. Also, Angel doesn't know that she can read minds. **


	2. Missing

I do not own Maximum Ride OR Doctor Who, however, I do own characters of my own creation. Also, The Flock Do not know they have wings sticking out of their backs because they got blended into the back of their skin. Enjoy Episode Two.

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Episode 02: Missing

Arizona, America. 4pm.

"Mum, I'm back!" I called as I entered the house.

"Hi, Max," Mum shouted. "Why don't you play something with Ella?"

"I'm sorry, I've got a three-page essay to do on World War One by Thursday," I replied, running upstairs. Normally, I save my homework until the last minute, or don't do it at all and say that I left it at home. But, my teacher said anyone who hasn't brought the homework in on time gets an after school, and mum would kill me if she found out, so I sat on my seat by the table in my room, took out my pen, and got to work.

I had written one page when I started to feel sleepy, so I let the pen fall down, and I flopped back onto my bed, asleep.

'_Run! Come on! You can do this!' I thought to myself, running through the woods. This was a dream, a dream I have every night since a month ago. I was being scratched by brambles and trampling on stinging nettles, but as long as I put a big distance between – what was I trying to run away from? I couldn't remember. My memory was all blank. I stopped at turned around, and the last thing I saw before I woke up was a gigantic Wolf snarling at me, leaping onto me. _

"Max!" I opened my eyes. "Tea's ready! It's fries and fish."

I forgot about my dream, but sweat was still dropping down my face. I ran downstairs.

***

The TARDIS, Somewhere in Space

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS, ramming his fingers on some of the buttons. He had enlisted as a teacher for Max's local school, to watch over her, and to make her remember when the time was right. Yet – he had to take a break from his teaching. The Now Found Lost Moon of Poosh was under attack from some unknown force.

***

Arizona, America 5pm

As I wolfed down the last of my fries, my mum spoke, "I have bad news to inform you all. That new child at school, the youngest one, Ariel's gone missing."

"Couldn't she just have been late back?" asked Ella. "She sat behind me on the bus on the way back, and she's quite friendly. As all are those new kids."

"No," replied mum. "It's been confirmed by your father, she's been kidnapped."

"Is dad coming home tomorrow?" asked Ella excitedly. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Jeb never comes home. He's always at work, somewhere in California.

"No," Mum replied. "He says he's coming home Saturday, though."

"Great. We haven't since him since Christmas," I put in. The fact is, that was from where I could remember. I couldn't remember a thing that happened before Christmas.

I finished my Fish, and got up from the table. "I don't want any desert, thanks mum."

"Okay, Max," Mum said kindly, taking away the dishes. I remember that Ariel looked familiar, as did Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Crystal, Zephyr and that dog that had tried to get on the bus this morning. Ella said his name was Total. Total. I remember that name. I suddenly noticed an old fob watch sitting on the kitchen table. I picked it up, and asked Mum.

"Mum, what's this?" I asked.

'It's an old fob watch. It's broken," she said.

"Why don't you just throw it away?" I asked.

"I like the patterns," my mum said.

I turned, and headed towards the door. I was going to get some fresh air.

Okay, A chapter before I go on Holiday. I'll back by Friday, and should have an update for you on Saturday Or Sunday. If you're reading this note any time after I've posted Chapter 3, disregard this.


	3. Calling Reinforcements

**Okay, Here it is people, chapter three. Also, I do not own Doctor Who or Maximum Ride. I do not own Professor Malcolm Taylor (See Doctor Who Easter Special 2009), Or Any other members of UNIT, apart from the ones that I create. Enjoy! **

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Episode 03: Calling Reinforcements

(Arizona, America 10am)

"School's closed!" Mum told me. "It's all to do with a big conference meeting over something or another."

"Yes!" I punched the air. School wasn't closed often, so why close it now? I paused, realising it made me feel silly. "What's the conference about?"

"I don't know," replied Mum.

"Oh," I said.

"You'll have more time to work on that essay, then Max," Mum informed. I groaned.

"I'll do that in the afternoon, Mum," I told her.

'Oh yeah, and I have some more bad news. That boy Zephyr – he's been kidnapped as well as Ariel."

"Oh my God. Who'd want to kidnap them?" asked Ella, appearing in the room.

"Someone's obviously picking them off one-by-one… by the age group. Youngest to oldest," I realised. "I reckon Tiffany-Crystal will be next. I've got to go and tell them."

"Do you think they'll have guessed?" asked Mum.

"Well, I don't know, do I?" I asked, already at the door. I winked at Ella, and dashed out into the garage, and picked up my bike. I cycled along the road, turned left before reaching the Orphanage. And all hell was breaking loose.

There where Five Police cars parked around the Orphanage, sirens wailing. I could see that a window was smashed towards the back. A Cop was putting up barriers around the road, blocking it off. Another one was interviewing Nick, and Jeff. I could see one Cop through the window of the Orphanage, examining what must be Ariel, or Zephyr's room. Doctor John Smith suddenly ran around the corner, panting.

"Someone just told me two children have been kidnapped overnight," replied John Smith. "Oh, Hello. You must be Max? You're not related to the people at the Orphanage, are you?"

"No," I replied. "Though… Sometimes I think I am, but I know I'm being stupid, Mr Smith, Sir."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sir?" asked John Smith, looking at Max. "Call me Doctor."

"Yes, Doctor," I replied, glumly. "Sorry." I felt like adding 'Sir' for amusement, but decided against it.

"Good," John Smith dashed over to Nick, and almost knocked aside the policeman. He quickly muttered to the policeman. "Get me in touch with UNIT. I know they're in England, but you should have a base across here."

***

(UNIT American HQ, New York)

'Professor," An American UNIT leader handed Professor Malcolm Taylor a phone. "It's The Doctor."

"Doctor! It's good to see you again," said the Professor, his Welsh accent clear in a room full of Americans.

"And you, Malcolm," The Doctor's voice echoed through the phone. "Since when did you come over to America?"

"Oh, directly after Easter, Doctor. You know, after that wormhole you told me to close?" asked Malcolm. "The Americans wanted me to explain what happened. FBI stuff."

"Oh yes," remembered The Doctor. "Now, Malcolm. I've got Two Missing children, and they disappeared in the same Orphanage, in two rooms at four pm American time, and 7pm American time as well. Can you bring UNIT down here?"

"It would be a pleasure, Doctor. I can't wait to see you again," the Professor turned off the phone, and spoke to the only English woman in the room. "Captain Erisa Magamobo. The Doctor wants us in Arizona. Immediately."

"Why?" asked the Captain.

"Two Children have gone missing in the space of three hours in two rooms in the same Orphanage. They're presumed kidnapped," Informed Malcolm.

"Then we shall get there As soon as possible. Men, it's time to move out," she began shouting orders to the UNIT soldiers. "Arizona, boys. Let's move it!"

***

(Arizona, America. Half Past 10 in the Morning)

"Nick!" I called out, running over to him. "I've got bad news. I've realised that whoever's kidnapped your brother and sister is picking you off, one-by-one. I need to tell you. Tiffany-Crystal's going to be next. Then Jeff, then… You."

Suddenly, a terrifying scream ripped the air. Tiffany-Crystal. Several Cops dashed over to where the scream had come from. But there was no sign, no sign of Violence. Nothing, when Me, Jeff, Nick and John Smith arrived.

"What happened?" asked John Smith, looking at the grass in front.

"She's gone. Tiffany-Crystal is gone. Doctor. Is UNIT here?" asked the policeman, frantically. "Are they coming? Is UNIT Here?"

"UNIT are coming," confirmed John Smith. However, everybody seems to be calling him Doctor, so I might as well.

"What's UNIT?" asked Nick. "Will they be able to find who's got my sister? Doctor Smith?"

"UNIT will be able to find your sister," replied Doctor Smith, turning towards Nick, and then looking at me. "They're coming. Reinforcements are coming."


	4. The Professor

**Okay, Here it is people, chapter Four. Also, I do not own Doctor Who or Maximum Ride. I do not own Professor Malcolm Taylor (See Doctor Who Easter Special 2009), Or Any other members of UNIT, apart from the ones that I create. (James Henderson & Mark Walker) Enjoy!** Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Episode 04: The Professor

(Arizona, America)

Doctor Smith looked up from his crouched down position, to the window of Ariel's room, which was cracked. "No. They can't be."

"What can't be?" asked a Policeman. "Doctor?"

"Someone's taking out these kids one-by-one. Someone obviously wants them, Oh and, has anyone seen Jeff lately?" asked Doctor Smith. "Oh, you're right there. Don't go wandering about, okay?"

"Yes, Doctor," Jeff nodded.

"Same goes for you, Nick," Doctor Smith looked at Nick, and then at me. "And the same goes for you. Max."

"Why me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm not related to any of these guys. I didn't even know that they existed until Ella told me. Wait, Ella said she was going to the playground with her friends. I've got make sure she's alright!"

I took off, ignoring Doctor Smith's pleas of me to stay back. I cycled around the corner, past my house, and saw loads of Army jeeps driving along the road. There were at least thirteen Jeeps, with armed soldiers inside. This must be UNIT.

I passed them, looking at the Jeeps. No. There was more than thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. No, there was Twenty Jeeps driving down my road, presumably UNIT. Presumably heading towards the Orphanage.

I saw the playground ten minutes later. Ella and her friends, Sarah and Jenny, were swinging on the swings. They were all right. I let out a sight of relief, and peddled back towards the Orphanage.

UNIT had already made it there, and I could see someone in a white coat discussing something with Doctor Smith. It must have been the guy that Doctor Smith had phoned. _A White Coat… _Suddenly my vision was obscured with a flash of light, and a needle was injected into me, and I screamed in pain, snapping out of my trance. Doctor Smith instantly stopped talking to the white-coated man, and dashed over to me. "Are you alright?" asked Doctor Smith. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied, still shaken by the event. Doctor Smith looked over at The Scientist, and then said.

"Max, this is Malcolm. Malcolm Taylor, an old friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Malcolm said, and I instantly recognised his welsh accent.

"And the same to you," I replied.

"Well then," replied Doctor Smith. "Let's go over the basics. We had two, no three children disappearing in the space of four hours, either in the Orphanage itself, or around."

"Yes, we know that," said a man, walking up to Doctor Smith. "Oh by the way, my name's Mark Walker, FBI."

"I thought the FBI would tag along," Doctor Smith replied. "Also, tell UNIT to stop the press getting in. I hate the press. Especially the Times. Now, back to business."

"Doctor," a UNIT officer ran up to Doctor Smith, and flashed his ID card. I read the label, and the man was called James Henderson. "We've searched the area and found no trace of finger prints, or anything."

"Impossible. Wait! Have you checked the wall for foot markings?" asked Doctor Smith, as a UNIT chopper flew overhead, causing the trees to tilt backwards because of the wind.

"No, but I'll get some men on it," said James, speaking into his communicator. "I want five men on the wall. Check for boot and finger prints, over."

"Oh, that's it! I've been so stupid!" Doctor Smith smacked his head. "It must be Teleportation. Yes, that's right. Somebody must have got Teleports onto the kids, or near them, and caused them to vanish. But to where?"

"Teleports?" I asked. "Please don't say this is some sort of crappy Science Fiction Movie."

"Well, if this was Science Fiction, there would be a camera over there," Doctor Smith pointed to a bush. "And there'd be a green screen over there, and we'd all know how it played out, so this can't be a Science Fiction movie, no matter how hard we tried."

***

The cloaked figure looked into the screen, surveying his nemesis. The man in the brown coat. "It's time we moved to the final phase. Zet Teleportation Zcanners to Maximum. Ze shall Zeleport Zevery Flock member to Zus… and Zen Ze Doctor Zill have to come… and so will UNIT. Zen… Zey shall watch Ze end of the world!"


	5. Out of Arizonia

Okay, Here it is people, chapter Five. Also, I do not own Doctor Who or Maximum Ride. I do not own Professor Malcolm Taylor (See Doctor Who Easter Special 2009), Or Any other members of UNIT, apart from the ones that I create. (James Henderson & Mark Walker) Enjoy!

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Episode 05: Out of Arizona

(Arizona, 6pm)

It was now steadily getting dark, as Doctor Smith and Malcolm Taylor discussed who could've kidnapped the new children – and what for.

"I guess we've got only one option," Doctor Smith sighed, running over to me. I was standing next to Nick and Jeff, the only two others that hadn't been kidnapped. "We're going to have to get you three, Max's mum and daughter out of Arizona."

"What?" I gasped.

"It's for your own safety. We're taking you not just to another State – too risky. But we're taking you to England. UNIT HQ. You should be a lot more safer there," Doctor Smith replied.

"England?" I asked, shocked. "I mean, another country. I've never been abroad before."

Doctor Smith looked at me, winked, and then we all got in the Jeep. We stopped at my mom's house to get her and Ella, before driving to the nearest airport. By The Morning of the next day, we where up in the air.

***

"Zis the Prototype Zeady?" asked Ter Borcht, getting up from his chair, walking over to the Labotory where the metal machine stood.

"Yes. It has passed every single test," replied his assistant, scribbling down on a notebook. These Metal Men had been created to be smarter than their last generations, the soldiers, and a lot more lethal.

"Good, Good," Ter Borcht declared. "We have three hundred ready. Now, to zest zis one. Zi Zam Roland Ter Borcht. Do you recgonise me?"

"Yes. You are Roland Ter Borcht. What do you want us to do?" asked The Metal Man, stepping forward off the platform that It was one, it's metal body making sound on the floor.

"Excellent. Tell Zem to go to zeir zips. Ze Doctor thought he could zet away from zus by fleeing to Zingland, but he is wrong," Ter Borcht cackled. "This is the New Age of Steel, and I am its creator."

***

(Heathrow Airport, 9am, England)

The Plane touched down in England, and Me, My Mom, Ella, Nick, Jeff, Doctor Smith, Malcolm Taylor and three other UNIT officers got off the plane, and we left the Airport. A Limo was taking us to its destination. Windows blanked out so nobody could see inside.

"This is the way to travel," Ella remarked, taking a glass of Lemonade.

The Limo dropped us off at a building just outside London, and we got out.

"Martha! Jack! Mickey The Idiot!" Doctor Smith dashed over to the two men and one woman standing at the gate, and greeted them. "I knew you'd be here. I'd like you to meet Max Martinez, Doctor Martinez, Ella Martinez and Nick and Jeff. Oh yes, and Malcolm Taylor."


	6. Fall of America

Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with other projects and had writers block. Also, I don't own Doctor Who OR Maximum Ride. Enjoy the sixth chapter! Be warned, this chapter has a couple of swear words in. Lock children in the cupboard.

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Chapter 06: Fall of America

(America, California)

California Militia. America's training camp was situated near to the dreaded School. Not that they knew, or had any warning, when metal men burst into their camp, killing all soldiers.

"What the hell?" Jeremy Rivers, an officer, gasped as screams echoed from outside. He loaded his pistol, and dashed out. Immediately, he saw a man in a suit of metal touch a nearby Soldier, who screamed as blue sparks ripped through his body.

"What the hell?" Rivers repeated again, sending a useless array of bullets at the metal man. But there were more of them, and the bullets kept bouncing off. Hundreds, thousands of metal men, marching on California Militia. Rivers lobbed a grenade towards the nearest metal man, who just shrugged it off as it blew up, setting already dead bodies, piled five or six high aflame. Rivers turned a corner, and screamed as a metal man touched him, sending him to the ground.

"The age of Men is over. The Time of the Cybermen has begun," The Cyberman stated, walking over the corpse that had belonged to Officer J. Rivers.

(Australia, Sydney)

"What's going on?" asked a man called Bill Rose to nobody in particular, panting, running away from the metal men behind him.

"The metal men!" screamed another man, dodging a fireball from an exploding car. "They're everywhere – They're –"

His last words were drowned in a scream as a metal man touched the human nearest to Bill.

"Shit… Shit!" Bill cried, dodging a metal man, and then another fireball before backing into a clothes shop. He turned, and saw the lift that was nearest to him. Bill dashed towards it, opened it, and climbed in. He cried out in pain as the metal man behind him touched him, sending blue sparks through Bill's body.

(UNIT Headquarters, England)

(Max's POV)

"Max," said my mom impatiently. "Come and have a look at this. It's urgent."

I entered my mom's room, to see her and Ella watching the television. Ella was under the bed covers, shaking in terror.

"Arizona… America. They're all gone," she whispered, terrified.

"What?" I asked, shocked, looking at the television, which was showing wastelands. I noticed a sign saying **Welcome to Arizona, **sticking out of the ground. "Oh my God. That was Arizona. It's nothing. It's just… Wasteland. Everything. Everyone we knew… where are they?"

As if to answer my question, the news reporter said, "At this moment, we have no idea where the people of America are. However, there seems to be one building still intact."

Doctor Smith entered the room, and then grimaced as the news showed the picture of a building. It looked very familiar.

"_Max? Where are we headed?" I was in the dream again. There was Tiffany-Crystal, flying next to me. Wait – Flying? She had wings. I had wings. What sort of person was I? A mutant? A freak?_

"_I don't know," I said sadly, looking at her. _

"_You don't know?" asked Zephyr, flying next to me, looking shocked. _

"_But Max always knows," Nick joked. He had wings, too. Was this some sort of fantasy? _

"_I'm sorry guys. I don't know," I replied, and then I began to fall. "Help Me!" I screamed, plummeting down the floor. Nick dashed after me, tried to catch me, but something had blocked his view. A flying wolf was looking down on top of me, and I screamed as he dug his claws into my face. _

Then, I woke up. 


	7. Kidnapped

Here's Chapter Seven. I don't own Maximum Ride OR Doctor Who.

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Chapter 07: Kidnapped

(Max's POV / UNIT HQ)

"The Cybermen have landed on British soil, armed," said a UNIT officer. "This means war."

"Don't!" Doctor Smith protested. "They'll easily beat you. They have thousands of Cybermen. You don't even have a thousand! Bullets can't pierce them!"

"Like old times, Doctor?" asked Mickey, loading his gun.

"The Cybermen are in the building! Code Red! I repeat! Code Red! This is not a drill! The Cybermen are in the building!" a voice rang out over the mega speaker.

"Max, come with me. I want you to see something," said Doctor Smith, leading the way.

"Why me? Why not Nick and Jeff as well?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I suppose they'd better come, then," said Doctor Smith. "Now… Allons-y!"

He leapt over a table, and we followed. He led us up a flight of stairs, before along five corridors, and then into a room. The Room was empty, apart from a small blue box in the corner.

"Police Box. What's that?" asked Jeff.

"Don't you remember?" asked Doctor Smith.

"Remember what, Doctor?" I asked.

"You called me Doctor! That's my name! Not Doctor Smith, Not Doctor John Smith, but The Doctor. And yours is Max."

"I know," I said.

"No, It's not Max. Maximum Ride."

"No, my name's Max Martinez," I replied, angrily.

"No, Max! It's Maximum!" said Jeff, turning towards me. "I remember now. You're Maximum. I'm Iggy, Nick's Fang – the others were Nudge, Angel and the Gasman. Do you remember, Max? Maaaxx?"

"Yeah," said Nick. "This isn't just some fantasy. Look, we're all mutant freaks. We have wings."

Nick, saying that he was some bloke called Fang, and Jeff, saying that he was somebody called Iggy? We all had wings? What were we, a Flock of mutant freaks?

You're a flock of mutants, Maximum, said something in my head. I am not something I am someone. You are Maximum Ride, leader of your Flock – and you're also my daughter.

_Who are you? _I asked, before looking absently at Doctor Smith. He had his thumbs up in a 'ta-da' gesture.

"You're not my father," I disagreed. "Jeb is. Now, I've had enough of you freaks. I'm not a mutant. Now, if you'll excuse me," I then ran out of the room, to find Ella and Mom, to make sure that they were okay.

However, the small thing that there was a Cyberman outside the door cut me short. I backed away, nervously. Two more were behind it.

"Max! Get out of the way!" Jeff, Iggy, whoever he was, yelled impatiently. "Get out of the way now!"

"Why?" I asked. Nick, immediately understood, and dropped to the floor, and rolled over to the Police box. I mimicked him, hearing a blast in my ears.

"That was sooo Good!" Jeff smiled. "Aw man, I wish Gazzy was here to see this."

"Who's Gazzy?" I asked, shocked that a bomb had just blew a whole in the wall, blowing up several Cybermen.

"He's Zephyr. Well, if he remembers, he's the Gasman. My partner in crime," laughed Jeff.

"You're all bloody crazy!" I yelled angrily, tears spilling from my eyes. Now that there was no Cybermen blocking my path, I dashed out of the room.

"You will come with me," said a voice behind me.

I swore violently as the Cyberman grabbed me, and dragged me away. Doctor Smith ran outside, but I feared he was too late.

"I'll save you!" he yelled. "I promise, Max! I'll save you!"


	8. Back To School

Here's Chapter Eight. I don't own Maximum Ride OR Doctor Who (Yet). Thanks for the reviews so far!

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Chapter 08: Back to School

(Not Max's POV / UNIT HQ)

"Max is gone!" The Doctor smacked himself in the forehead repeatedly. "I knew this wouldn't work."

"Doctor," Iggy replied, "Don't beat yourself up over it. We've got to go after her. You've got your TARDIS."

"Hey, I never realised," The Doctor, said sarcastically. "I know where the Cybermen are taking her. The School. She's going back to the School. That's were everybody is being taken to… to be upgraded."

"What are they being upgraded into, Doctor?" asked Martha, appearing at the door, with Mickey, and Sarah Jane.

"Cybermen," Mickey said before the Doctor. "Back when I was on the parallel world, I saw factories, converting them into Cybermen. I'm sorry, Doctor. Max is as good as dead."

"You mean… those Cybermen are us?" asked Iggy.

"Yes. Cybermen were humans. They remove the brain and place it in a metal suit of armour," The Doctor frowned, as screams echoed down the corridor. "Sarah Jane – what about Luke. Is he okay?"

"Yes. I got him, Clyde and Maria to stay inside my house. Mr Smith and K-9 will protect them," she replied.

"Who's Clyde and Maria?" The Doctor asked.

"His friends," said Sarah Jane.

"Now then," said The Doctor, opening the door of the TARDIS. "Allons-y!"

"It's just like old times, isn't it Doctor?" asked Mickey, as the TARDIS door closed behind them, and it vanished from view outside.

"Yeah," said The Doctor. "Ladies and Gentlemen – we're going back to School!" he yelled excitedly, pushing a button down on the TARDIS console, and ramming it forward.

"You mean, the bad evil maniac scientist version, right Doctor?" asked Fang.

"Yes, oh yes. We're going to bust everybody out. The Cybermen's reign of terror is over," laughed The Doctor, looking at Fang. "It looks like we're here."

Sarah Jane opened the door, and then quickly closed it again. "Cybermen just walked past. Carrying Max."

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Martha.

"Iggy! Got any more bombs?" The Doctor asked him. Iggy revealed ten. Everyone had no idea were he was keeping them.

"Ten?" asked Sarah Jane. "How can he have ten?"

"There's Cybermen outside," Mickey warned, looking at the screen. "One of those bombs might come in handy, now, Iggy."

"Bombs away!" Iggy yelled, throwing a bomb outside the TARDIS door, before closing it to hear a massive explosion. "That was so awesome!"

The Doctor opened the door to see a tangled mess of what had been Six Cybermen.

"Come on guys, it's okay," he said, stepping over the body. "Just be careful though."

They turned around the corner, and failed to notice the Security Camera zooming in.

***

(Elsewhere in the School)

Ter Borcht looked at the camera, and smiled. The Doctor had arrived, and had brought the final two Flock members. A pity Max didn't remember who he was.

"Zi zill zinally crush you," Ter Borcht cackled, walking towards Maximum and his other prisoners.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maximum replied, her arms and feet chained to the wall, next to The boy called The Gasman, and the two other girls known as Nudge and Angel. "I've never met you before."

"Yes, you have, Max. We've all met him before," said Nudge. "He's the guy who Gazzy used to take the mick out of, remember."

"Zi will now destroy zuh znickers bars!" cackled The Gasman, in a perfectly good imitation of Ter Borcht. Angel and Nudge laughed, however Maximum frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," repeated Maximum.

"It's a pity," Ter Borcht leaned closer to Maximum, gripping the edge of her tee shirt. "Zuch za shame that you don't zemember zho you are. Zypical Maximum. Zypical Maximum Ride."

"Zypical?" Maximum asked, looking away from Ter Borcht, and he let go. "Oh great. We're being killed by somebody who can't even speak in English."

"Zou zill suffer for zat insult," Ter Borcht snapped. "Zas zill you, The Gasman."

He leaned over to the Gasman, who frowned. "That isn't a wise place to be standing."

"Zhy?" asked Ter Borcht, frowning.

"You don't know why I'm called The Gasman do you?" asked The Gasman, refraining himself from roaring with laughter.

"No. Zhy zis zat?" asked Ter Borcht, and then, as The Gasman let rip, he held his hand to his neck, and dropped to the floor.

"That is why they call me The Gasman," he laughed. "Now, Angel? Did you see in his mind where the keys for the chains are?"

"Left suit pocket," Angel replied, smiling.

"And, excuse me," Maximum put in. "But how are we going to get them out of there?"

"Yeah… that bit I haven't thought about, yet." The Gasman murmured, looking down at Max, shyly.


	9. School Showdown

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR DOCTOR WHO. (YET). AND I'M SORRY THIS STORY WAS A LITTLE SHORT, FOLKS – BUT HERE IT IS – THE GRAND FINALE! I GAVE NO WARNING BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE A COMPLETE SURPRISE. *INSERT SMILEY FACE OF YOUR CHOICE HERE* ALSO, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AFTER THIS, THE THIRD PART IN THIS EPIC ADVENTURE SERIES FEATURING THE DOCTOR AND THE FLOCK. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER NINE!  
**

Maximum Ride: The Time Lord

Chapter 09: School Showdown

(Elsewhere in the School)

The Doctor led his former companions, and Iggy and Fang, through the endless maze of tunnels linking up the dreaded School.

"Are we there yet?" moaned Iggy, bored.

"No," replied The Doctor.

"Are we-?" asked Iggy, but at a stern look from the Doctor, he shut up.

The Doctor paused, causing them all to bump into one another behind him.

"Shh, shh, shh," he held his finger up to his lips, and with the other hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He pressed a button, and it bleeped. The Doctor moved it around a bit, and then smiled. "This Way," he whispered, starting of into a silent run.

Fang and Iggy followed, with Martha, Sarah Jane and Mickey behind. "How far do we have to go?" whined Mickey, stopping to catch his breath.

"Mickey!" The Doctor turned towards him, as metal began clunking behind them. "Never shout in a School! RUN!"

"But, you just shouted in a School," Mickey replied, before running after The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Martha, Iggy and Fang, as Cybermen closed in behind them.

"It's too late now, they know where we are!" The Doctor yelled impatiently, turning right, before taking a quick left down some spiral staircases.

(Elsewhere in The School)

Ter Borcht groaned, getting up from his position. Curse The Gasman! He looked at the empty space where Maximum, The Gasman, Nudge and Angel had been.

"Zammit. Zey are zone!" he shouted angrily, kicking the wall in frustration. However, the Doctor and his companions, as well as the flock, where in the School – easy prey, for him. He would torture them all until he was satisfied – then he would torture them some more.

(Elsewhere in the School)

"This way!" Angel called, leading Max, Nudge and the Gasman away from Ter Borcht's office. "Quick!"

The group turned the corner, and suddenly met a dozen Cybermen.

"This is not good," The Gasman confirmed, shaking his head sadly, as more Cybermen stepped out behind them. "I don't want to get caught. Angel – can you change their minds?"

"No… I can't, for some reason," Angel grimaced.

"You will come with us," The lead Cyberman instructed, and suddenly walked forward. "Or you shall be deleted."

"That isn't going to happen," said a voice from behind the Cyberman. "I've seen too many humans die today, and I'm telling you. I'm not going to add any mutant bird kids onto that list! Especially not my Daughter!"

"Doctor!" Angel screamed in joy, as he walked towards the Cybermen.

"You shall be deleted," said a Cyberman, turning towards the Doctor, raising an arm.

"Oh, no you don't. Look what I've found," The Doctor held up a control panel, shaped like a yellow box with buttons on it – then again, that was probably what it was.

"How did you get control of that?" asked the lead Cyberman.

"Delete!" another Cyberman suddenly reached out towards Max, in all of the confusion.

"NO!" The Doctor cried, but then – Whoosh! Max had leapt up away from the Cyberman, her wings spread out, brushing both sides in the narrow corridor. Angel, The Gasman and Nudge quickly followed suit. Her memory had been regained, presumably by her being in an 'instant death' situation.

Unable to contain themselves no longer, Iggy and Fang leapt out from behind a door in the corridor, to greet their friends.

"Hey, move it or loose it, people!" said a voice from behind all of them. And there was Total, making a triumphant dog-like pose.

"Total!" Angel screamed, and dashed towards the dog, scooping him up in her arms. Max, however, stayed with The Doctor, who was still holding the control panel.

"I'm going to deactivate you," The Doctor looked emotionlessly at the Cybermen. "Every single Cybermen on Planet Earth. I Have no choice, and I am so, so sorry to every one of you humans that Ter Borcht has ruthlessly slaughtered."

He then used his Sonic Screwdriver, ramming it against the Panel, blowing it into pieces. The Cybermen screamed out in pain, dropping to the floor.

(UNIT HQ, ENGLAND)

The machine gun bullets spat uselessly off the Cybermen, hitting the wall, as one UNIT soldier after another was killed, but then, screams echoed around the Headquarters as every Cyberman dropped to the floor, and lied still. The remaining UNIT soldiers got up from their positions, and started to celebrate. Malcolm Taylor, who was just about to get deleted by a Cyberman, got up from his chair that he had been sitting on.

"Doctor! I know you've done this! God bless you, Doctor!" he cheered.

(THE SCHOOL, AMERICA)

Ter Borcht was lying crumpled in a heap on the floor, with Cybermen scattered around him. As he was about to get up, the door flung open, crashing against the wall.

"Zoctor…." Ter Borcht frowned, seeing the Time Lord walk towards him, sparks from the bodies of the dead Cybermen lit up the room. Maximum and Martha Jones where on either side of him, and he looked extremely angry.

The Doctor looked at Ter Borcht, "You really thought you had me then, didn't you?"

Ter Borcht remained silent, as The Doctor continued, "That was a very big mistake – Mixing with the Cybermen, and kidnapping my friends. You are so not on my Christmas card list."

"You're zoing zo kill ze now, zarn't zou?" asked Ter Borcht, his hands over his head, whimpering.

"No. I try not to kill people," said The Doctor. "And before I get any smart remarks, you already killed the population of America. But luckily for you, time shall reverse."

"Right back to before the events happened," Martha finished. "It's happened to me before."

"Sorry about that, Martha. It's just these damn people with plans of world domination."

Ter Borcht spluttered, "Zhat zar you zoing to do zith me?"

"I'm going to let you into the desert. The desert surrounding The School – with only a bottle of water," said The Doctor. "Sorry about the reference to the James Bond film – it's where I got the idea from."

Suddenly, paper started to whip off desks, as the Earth began to spin backwards. The Doctor grabbed onto a cupboard handle, and Max grabbed onto the one next to him. The Flock had come in the room after the doctor, and where now clinging onto bits of draw handle, computers and more. Mickey had managed to lock himself in a cupboard, which had the key in the lock.

The Doctor looked at his daughter, and laughed. Max quickly joined in.

All too soon, they where back in England, saying their goodbyes. Martha and Mickey were dropped off at the UNIT HQ, whilst Sarah Jane hadn't been with the group, so she was back at her house, unaware of the event.

"Dad," Max asked the Doctor, as they and the Flock walked back towards the TARDIS. "How come we can still remember what happened with the Cybermen?"

"We were at the Eye of the Storm," The Doctor explained simply, and opened the door of the TARDIS. He let the flock walk in, before causally following them. He took one last look at the UNIT HQ, before closing the door of The TARDIS.

"So then," he said, smiling at the flock, who were flying around the huge space in The TARDIS, dodging the supporting pillars. "Pick a planet. Any Planet."

Total, who was lying on the sofa, lifted his paw up to his mouth and said, "Can we go to Dogzilla? I'm guessing that's a planet? Isn't it Doctor?"

"You're turning into Nudge," Iggy joked. Nudge scowled. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, sending Mutants and Time Lords in random directions.

"What?" asked The Doctor, shocked, as The TARDIS stopped, landing somewhere in time and space. "What?"

"Is everyone okay?" asked Max, getting up.

"Fine here," Fang murmured, lying in a heap on the floor. "What happened, Doctor?"

"I… don't know. We…. I don't know. We could be anywhere," said The Doctor, getting up from his chair. "Why don't we take a look outside?"

"Fine with me," said Max, already at The Door. It opened, revealing a shady grassy area, with trees on either side. "So, let's go and look."

The Doctor remained further back, with a book clutched in his hand.

"The Lord of the Rings?" asked Max. "No… we can't be…"

**AND SO 'THE TIME LORD' REACHES TO AN END. WE'VE HAD MAX AND THE FLOCK LOSE THEIR MEMORIES, BUT ONLY TO REGAIN THEM AT THE END OF ALL THINGS. AND IT WOULD BE THE END OF ALL THINGS, IF NOT FOR THE DOCTOR AND HIS DAUGHTER, MAXIMUM RIDE. AS YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED, THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY FOLLOWS ON FROM THIS CHAPTER, AND IS GOING TO BE CALLED, **

"**MIDDLE-EARTH MUTANTS", AND WILL BE IN THE MAXIMUM RIDE AND THE LORD OF THE RINGS CROSSOVER SECTION. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO IRONYHEARTSAP & VAMPS-WITH-WINGS (SORRY IF I SPELT YOUR NAMES WRONG, I'M HUMAN, NOT A TIME LORD), AND ALL OF MY READERS THAT HAVE REMAINED WITH ME THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE SERIES. ALSO, AS WELL AS THE UPCOMING "MIDDLE-EARTH MUTANTS", WATCH OUT FOR THE HORUS CHRONICLES, COMING SOON TO THE MAXIMUM RIDE SECTION! **

**I'LL SEE YOU THEN!**

**GB-MAN **


End file.
